powers_and_abillities_of_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Thor OdinSon
Superhuman Strength: As an Asgardian, specifically the son of Odin, Thor is the strongest Asgardian alive, apart from Odin himself. His incredible superhuman strength enables him to easily overpower hoards of normal humans, Frost Giants, Chitauri, Marauders, Dark Elves, Ultron Sentries, and various other species within or beyond the Nine Realms. He can lift or move immensely heavy objects effortlessly, such as when he was able to easily catch a falling car with one arm during Battle of Sokovia, saving the family trapped inside it, and flip a large, wide ceremonial table over on Asgard. He can also easily crush extremely durable objects - such as Iron Man's gauntlets - as if he was crushing a soda can. Thor's strength extends to his ability to leap great distances. With his strength, Thor is able to take on multiple enemies at once, using Mjølnir to send large groups of enemies, like the Frost Giants, the Chitauri, or Ultron Sentries, multiple ones at once, with each strike. Using his weapon Mjølnir, Thor's strength is compounded, as he is able to swing his mighty hammer with great speed and force. Thor's strength is so great, that he can throw his hammer with enough force to break through nearly any barrier, whether it be stone, metal or dark energy. His strength is so great, that strikes with Mjølnir are usually fatal, knocking out opponents with one hit, and only beings of incredible power, like the Destroyer, Hulk, Malekith, Ultron, Fenris, Surtur, and Hela can take multiple direct hits from Thor. Hence, Thor was able to shatter a massive Kronan Marauder, take down a Leviathan, and even break the Bifrost Bridge, all with only several blows of his hammer. Thor's immense strength also enabled him to break out of an extremely durable confinement capsule (specifically designed to hold Hulk), stop a mighty punch from the Hulk with his own hand, and punch the latter in the face hard enough to make him stagger. Thor also went toe-to-toe in a prolonged battle against Malekith, whose strength was greatly compounded by the Aether, and ultimately defeated him. Thor was also capable of matching Hulk to a standstill during the Contest of Champions and his attacks were easily capable of sending him flying and staggering him,Hulk had to trick him to overpower him. After receiving visions from Odin's spirit, Thor's strength, combined with his newfound ability to generate lightning, allowed him to quickly gain the upper hand against Hulk, generating a shock-wave that visibly dazed the Hulk,another punch would be capable of knocking out Hulk had the Grandmaster not interfered. Thor was later able to almost match Hela's strength during their final battle. However, it is shown that despite Thor's incredible strength, he was overpowered by the likes of Kurse, Ultron,and Hela. *'Superhuman Speed': Thor can move at superhuman speeds. Thor tackled Hulk through the wall of a Helicarrier in a split second, visibly appearing as a blur. *'Superhuman Agility': Thor's agility, dexterity, balance, reflexes and bodily coordination make him a great warrior for battle. He moves with incredible grace and speed despite his considerable size and body density. He was able to dodge the wing of a jet fighter thrown at him by the Hulk, as well as dodging many of Hulk's hammer and battle-axe blows in their second battle. *'Superhuman Durability': Thor's skin, muscle, and bone tissue have many times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being, making him extremely durable. Even when he was stripped of his powers, Thor was still amazingly resilient due to his dense body, withstanding being hit by a van with ease, and only being seemingly killed by a punch from the Destroyer. When he is at full power and armed with Mjølnir, Thor possesses nigh-invulnerability, including resistance to powerful energy blasts, immense blunt force trauma, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. He withstood the extreme cold of Jotunheim, the extreme heat of Muspelheim, survived a direct near point-blank range blast from Gungnir blasting him out of Odin's chamber, and falling several hundred feet to the ground, showing no visible signs of injury. Thor withstood a 400%-charged repulsor blast from Iron Man, was barely affected by Quicksilver smashing into him at supersonic speeds, took a mighty punch from Hulk with only a minor nosebleed, and even withstood the full force of the Destroyer's energy blasts. During his final battle with Malekith, Thor was even able to survive being hit by quite a few tendrils of the Aether Infinity Stone energy, and later a blast of Surtur's Twilight Sword flames without any permanent damage, though it should be noted that Thor had not been facing off against Surtur while the latter was at full power. Whenever he is injured, Thor's physique allows him to shrug off minor injuries such as small stab wounds from Asgardian blades, or allows him to withstand a direct blow in the face from a massive Frost Giant and laugh afterwards. He resisted the direct destruction of the city of Novi Grad followed by one kilometer drop in the sea, and was only momentarily unconscious. Thor's durabillity even lets him survive attacks from beings even more powerful than him,such as Hela,Kurse,and Ultron. He also was able to withstand numerous punches and brutal smashes from Hulk. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Thor. However, due to his Asgardian physiology, Thor is able to heal at a rate much faster than a normal human and as the son of Odin,Thor's healing factor far surpasses most Asgardians. After seemingly being killed by the Destroyer and proving himself worthy of Mjølnir once again, Thor regained his full power and immediately healed himself in seconds. Despite receiving mild to severe stab wounds from Asgardian blades on several occasions, after working past the initial pain of the injury, Thor was able to quickly recover and continue fighting. After the brutal beating he suffered from Kurse, upon arriving to Earth several minutes later, he had nearly completely recovered from his bleeding wounds. While fighting Hela, Thor was painfully pierced multiple times by her Necroswords, getting his right eye gouged out in the process, and while Thor was unable to regenerate his eye, he recovered from all of the stabs mere minutes later, despite the Warriors Three all perishing from a single stab from Hela each. *'Superhuman Stamina': Thor's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. As a result, his muscles produce practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans and most other members of his race. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to exert himself at peak capacity for an undefined period of time without tiring at all. *'Superhuman Longevity': Thor, like all other Asgardians, is not truly immortal. It is possible to kill an Asgardian and other beings in the Nine Realms. More accurately, Asgardians are extremely long-lived beings. Thor ages at a pace far, far slower than a human, as he is at least 1,000 or more years old; more than likely, like Loki, born shortly before the last great war between the Asgardians and the Frost Giants. *'Electricity Manipulation': Thor can generate, control and project electrical energy, with him thus being dubbed the "God of Thunder". While Thor mostly used Mjolnir to channel his powers,he naturally always had them and Following Odin's death and visions from his father's spirit, Thor's electrokinetic powers are finally unlocked fully and were further enhanced to the point where he could generate electrical energy from his own body and summon thunder and lightning from the sky, all without the use of Mjolnir. His new ability allows him to seamlessly integrate lightning into his fighting sequences against Hulk in the Contest of Champions, and then later against Hela and her undead army. Indeed, Thor's generated lightning bolts were powerful enough to take down a Chitauri Leviathan, to blacken an Aether-enhanced Malekith, to send an enraged Hulk flying back, and to even temporarily stun Hela herself,ultimately sending her to the ocean and destroying a portion of the Bifrost Bridge, all with a single respective blast. He could also use lightning to pull enemies to him. *'Weather Element Manipulation':Wielding Mjølnir grants Thor the ability to control the base elements of a storm. It can control the elements and can create giant raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, tidal waves, earthquakes, and torrential rains on a moment's notice. He summoned an isolated class 5 tornado while battling the Destroyer, as well as summoning a lightning bolt strong enough to destroy a large piece of landscape in Jotunheim. Thor was able to keep rain from touching Jane Foster as a downpour occurred. After learning that Mjolnir was only a focus of his powers and never the source of it,Thor could now control the weather freely without the Hammer. Abillities Master Martial Artist : While Thor usually use weapons,he is an extremely proficient martial artist,managing to defeat several S.H.I.E.L.D agents without his powers without much effort. With his full powers,he swiftly defeated the Hulk,easily tore through Hela's troops and even almost dueled Hela on equal grounds with his bare hands. Master Swordsman : Thor is a highly skilled swordsman,choosing a pair of blades as his weapons during the Contest of Champions.